


Nessun luogo

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hurt John Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Parental Bobby Singer, Scared Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Dean ha dodici anni, un cipiglio da adulto stampato sulla fronte e un fratellino aggrappato alla schiena, nascosto sotto il giaccone.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Nessun luogo

_Autore: Joy_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Personaggi: Sam, Dean, Bobby e John_

_Dean 12, Sam 8_

_Scritta per l'Advent Calendar, gruppo facebook[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/?ref=group_header)_

_Prompt: Nessun luogo_

_Prompt: Buio pesto_

**Nessun luogo**

1.

“Vieni dentro” gli dice Bobby sulla soglia di casa.

Ha le ciabatte ai piedi, il fucile preventivamente appeso alla spalla e una nuvola di vapore che gli esce dal naso ad ogni respiro.

Non che non sia abituato alle sorprese: John gli piomba in casa con cadenza regolare, con il suo bagaglio di figli e ferite entrambi da rimettere in sesto. Solo che questa volta, davanti all'uscio, ci sono i bambini e nessun John, o più precisamente, un bambino e una piccola versione di John.

Dean ha dodici anni, un cipiglio da adulto stampato sulla fronte e un fratellino aggrappato alla schiena, nascosto sotto il giaccone.

Non dice niente mentre varca la soglia, ma quando finalmente si lascia cadere sul divano con tutto il fardello, il cipiglio che gli distorce l'espressione si allenta un poco.

“Grazie, Bobby” mormora.

“Cosa è successo?” gli chiede, mentre lo aiuta a liberarsi del giubbotto, talmente abbondante che dentro ci stanno in due. Sam ancora allacciato gambe e braccia alla schiena di suo fratello, mugola e rabbrividisce per la perdita di quel calore.

“Sam ha la febbre” inizia Dean. “Il proprietario del motel ha chiamato i servizi sociali, papà non torna da dieci giorni” si scrolla delicatamente Sam di dosso e lo avvolge nella prima coperta che gli capita sotto mano. “Siamo scappati prima che arrivassero.”

Bobby stritola un'imprecazione tra i denti, posa una mano sulla fronte di Sam e si alza per gettare un paio di ciocchi nel caminetto; le braci morenti si rinfocolano.

“Va bene, ragazzo” gli dice. “Sei stato bravo.”

“Non sapevo dove andare” ammette Dean con un filo di voce e l'espressione adulta sul suo viso è completamente scomparsa: dimostra i suoi dodici anni, non uno in più.

“L'autista dell'autobus di linea ci ha detto di tornare a casa, pensava fossimo scappati,” seguita “ma nessun luogo è casa nostra, Bobby.”

E Bobby vorrebbe avere più esperienza con i ragazzi e non sentirsi così impacciato, perché Dean ha gli occhi bagnati e non fa che rabbrividire, anche se il caminetto di fronte a loro ha sicuramente innalzato la temperatura della stanza di un paio di gradi; invece riesce solo ad annuire mesto, prima di andare a cercare quel flacone di paracetamolo in sciroppo, che da qualche anno non manca mai tra le sue scorte.

Quando torna, ci sono quattro scarpe fradice, appoggiate ai mattoni del camino e due coperte avvolte intorno a Sam. Bobby gli si avvicina, cucchiaio e sciroppo il bilico nella mano, che improvvisamente sembra troppo grande e rude per cose di quel genere, e Sam apre gli occhi.

“Ciao zio Bobby” dice. “Possiamo rimanere con te per un po'? Faremo i bravi...”

E Bobby vorrebbe rispondergli che è _ovvio_ che possono rimanere e, santo cielo, non hanno bisogno di chiederlo, e invece l'unica cosa che riesce a dire è un burbero _apri la bocca_.

Sam obbedisce all'istante e Dean lo premia con una carezza tra i capelli, accenna anche un mezzo sorriso, ma è troppo stanco per fare di più, e non ci vuole certo un genio per capirlo.

“Fatti una doccia calda, Dean” gli dice, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Nel frattempo vi preparo qualcosa da mangiare.”

L'antipiretico e la zuppa sortiscono il loro effetto, perché le guance di Sam tornano di un colore normale e gli occhi, sebbene stanchi, non sono più così spenti.

Bobby gli rimbocca le coperte nella stanza che ha preparato al piano di sopra e accende la vecchia lampada sul comodino.

“Adesso dormi” gli dice. “Avrò un bel daffare a convincere quel testone di tuo fratello a infilarsi sotto le coperte.

Sam sorride comprensivo, poi si morde il labbro inferiore e lo guarda incerto.

“Spara” lo esorta Bobby.

“Tra una settimana è Natale” esita Sam. “Possiamo riman-

“È chiaro che rimarrete qui” lo interrompe. “Tu rimettiti in sesto e tra un paio di giorni andremo a cercare un albero da decorare.

“Davvero puoi farlo, Bobby?!” esclama Sam, balzando seduto sul letto.

“Certo che sì. Per chi mi hai preso? Sarò pure in grado di abbattere un maledetto abete!”

Sam ride di gusto e gli occhi gli brillano di gioia; Bobby pensa che potrebbe tagliare per lui dieci abeti.

“Adesso però dormi” ribadisce. “Altrimenti a Natale sarai ancora a letto con la febbre.”

Sam non se lo fa ripetere due volte, sparisce sotto le coperte prima che Bobby possa varcare la soglia.

Di lui, spunta soltanto un ciuffo ribelle, tra il cuscino e il lenzuolo.

Restituire il sorriso a Dean non è altrettanto facile, Bobby lo sospettava e ne ha la conferma quando lo trova ancora seduto al tavolo della cucina con la testa nascosta tra le braccia.

Occuparsi di Sam l'ha reso più morbido, ha smussato i suoi spigoli; per cui si siede accanto a lui, gli posa una mano sulla testa e va diretto al punto.

“Questa è casa vostra, Dean” gli dice .“Tua, di Sam e persino di quel testone di vostro padre.”

Dean solleva gli occhi su di lui, senza alzare la testa.

“Puoi venire quando vuoi, entra e basta, non devi neanche chiedere il permesso” seguita Bobby “Puoi restarequanto vuo-

E si blocca perché gli occhi del ragazzo si riempiono di lacrime.

“B..Bobby” mormora con voce rotta. “Papà non chiama da dieci giorni...”

E Bobby spera che John abbia un dannato buon motivo, perché altrimenti gliela darà lui, una ragione per non parlare.

Gli avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle e se lo tira contro.

“Domani farò qualche telefonata e vedrai che riuscirò a rintracciarlo. Avrò bisogno di aiuto, però” continua, dandogli un lieve colpetto alla schiena. “Posso contare su di te?”

Dean si districa dall'abbraccio, lo guarda come se fosse il suo eroe e gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso.

“Farò tutto ciò che mi dirai” promette. “Sarò il miglior partner che tu abbia mai avuto.”

Bobby ride.

“Non ne dubito” gli risponde.

2.

“E adesso?”

La voce di Sam è poco più di un fruscio in mezzo alla foresta.

Bobby si guarda intorno, il crepuscolo ha già oscurato le cime degli alberi e presto il bosco diverrà buio pesto.

Soffoca un'imprecazione mentre cerca la torcia nella tasca interna del suo giaccone; sperava di far prima, decisamente.

“Adesso, ragazzi” inizia deciso, tentando di dissimulare la propria frustrazione “vi riporto a casa, dove dovrete _restare_ , poi tornerò qui e vedrò di trovare quell'idiota di vostro padre.”

“No!”

La protesta arriva istantanea e all'unisono, se non fosse per la tragicità della situazione si metterebbe a ridere.

“Si tratta di _papà_ , Bobby” replica Dean con impeto. “Abbiamo camminato per ore, dovremmo essere vicini, ormai.”

Sam si aggrappa alla giacca di suo fratello e annuisce a sottolineare quelle parole, sfoderando la sua espressione più convincente.

Non fosse per il suo incrollabile buon senso, Bobby avrebbe già capitolato.

“Lo sai che ho ragione” seguita Dean. “La zona è questa, non possiamo essere lontani.”

Bobby _sa_ che è così: secondo Steve Graves, cacciatore da quasi ventitré anni, John Winchester si trovava nella zona ovest delle Newton Hills quella stessa mattina, dopodiché nessuno ha più avuto contatti con lui.

Il fantasma a cui stava dando la caccia però, è sparito, Steve di questo è sicuro: ha parlato con la vittima. Per cui John è riuscito a trovare e bruciare le ossa e poi... è scomparso.

“Dean” riprende con tono conciliante “la zona è questa, ma che io sia dannato se permetterò a voi due di gironzolare per il bosco in piena notte.”

“Ma sono solo le cinque del pomeriggio!” se ne esce Sam Winchester, otto anni e il tono più saccente che Bobby abbia mai udito dai tempi della scuola.

Dean annuisce a suo supporto, incrociando le braccia al petto, quasi a dire: _E ora come la mettiamo?_

“Bè, giovanotto” sbotta Bobby “non m'importa se sono le cinque, il sole è tramontato, il cielo è coperto e non si vede una mazza! Se così non fosse, vedresti sul mio volto un'espressione che non preannuncia niente di buono per il tuo fondoschiena.”

Sam si cheta all'istante e mette su un broncio indignato.

“Quanto a te” continua Bobby, puntando l'indice al petto di Dean. “Che ne è stato del tuo: _farò tutto ciò che mi dirai?_ ”

Dean non fa in tempo a ribattere che la foresta intorno a loro s'illumina di un bagliore improvviso.

Alzano lo sguardo ammutoliti e il cielo è tagliato da una lunga scia dorata.

“Cos'è?” chiede Sam, stringendo più forte la giacca di suo fratello.

“È papà” risponde Dean, e un guizzo di gioia gli illumina gli occhi.

“E cosa facciamo?” chiede Sam, ancora confuso.

Bobby sospira sollevato e rassegnato al tempo stesso, sfodera la mappa e la allinea alla traiettoria disegnata dal razzo.

“Seguiamo la Stella Cometa” decreta infine. “Del resto mancano solo cinque giorni a Natale.”

Lo trovano subito, Bobby ringrazia il cielo per quello.

Ridimensiona il sollievo iniziale però, quando nota la gamba maciullata di John, la sua espressione sofferente e gli occhi chiusi.

Dean non gli dà neanche il tempo di aprire bocca, che si è già gettato al suo fianco.

“Papà!” lo chiama, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

Quella di Sam invece, si è appena trasferita sulla sua giacca, la sente tirare appena, mentre il bambino rimane immobile con gli occhi sbarrati.

“D..Dean...” farfuglia John a malapena cosciente, e sembra incapace di mettere insieme qualsiasi frase.

Bobby posa lo zaino a terra e tira fuori una trasmittente radio.

“L'abbiamo trovato, Steve” comunica, dopo averla messa in funzione. “Mandaci dei soccorsi alle coordinate che sto per darti.”

La sera della vigilia di Natale, John riposa sul divano del salotto - perché di stare a letto proprio non se ne parla-, le braci morenti languono nel caminetto spandendo una luce tenue in tutta la stanza, ed un enorme albero di Natale fa bella mostra di sé vicino alla porta d'ingresso.

La resina cola dal tronco e gocciola sul pavimento rilasciando un sentore pungente, Bobby pensa che gli è mancato, in tutti quegli anni, il profumo del Natale.

Porge a John un antidolorifico e un bicchiere d'acqua e quello lo accetta con un grugnito.

Bobby gli scocca un'occhiataccia.

Da quando è stato dimesso dall'ospedale, poche ore prima, con una prognosi di quaranta giorni senza contare la riabilitazione, John Winchester è decisamente di cattivo umore.

“Grazie” borbotta rude, quando restituisce il bicchiere.

Sam ha deciso che non gli interessano gli sbalzi di umore di suo padre e dorme beatamente rannicchiato contro di lui, la testa sulla sua spalla e il braccio abbandonato sul suo petto.

A vederlo così Bobby si chiede quale pezzo d'idiota rinuncerebbe ad una vita normale con i suoi figli, per andare in cerca di vendetta.

Lui ce l'ha davanti agli occhi, quel grandissimo imbecille.

Scuote la testa sconsolato.

Dean è in piedi e fissa l'albero di Natale come se nascondesse chissà quali segreti, a volte Bobby si domanda cosa ricordi della vita che faceva prima della caccia, quando sua madre era viva.

Ha paura a fargli quella domanda.

“Vai a dormire, ragazzo” questo riesce a dirglielo. “O devo pensare che in famiglia siate tutti allergici ad un buon letto.”

“Tra un po'” gli risponde Dean ancora assorto.

Poi si avvicina alla presa della corrente e accende le luci intermittenti che lui stesso ha insistito per comprare.

La stanza si rischiara, aggiungendo pennellate di colore alle sagome distese sul divano.

C'è un riflesso verde proprio sul naso di John, nota Bobby.

Prova a dissimulare un moto ilare sotto i baffi, ma Dean ovviamente se ne accorge.

Il ragazzo solleva il braccio e vi nasconde il viso per dissimulare la risata che non riesce a trattenere e, Iddio lo perdoni, quella di Bobby gli fa subito da eco.

Fine.


End file.
